


Decepticon Television Network - Excerpt 4

by Plonq



Series: Transformers Television [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, Parody, Police, Screenplay/Script Format, Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plonq/pseuds/Plonq
Summary: [Promo]Jingle:(Bad Cops title in a jagged Cybertronian script overlays grainy, blurry video of indistinct action that involves a lot of red and blue flashing lights.) Bad cops! Bad cops! What'cha gonna do? Where you gonna run when they come for you! Bad cops!
Series: Transformers Television [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876531
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Decepticon Television Network - Excerpt 4

[Promo]

**Jingle:** ( _Bad Cops_ title in a jagged Cybertronian script overlays grainy, blurry video of indistinct action that involves a lot of red and blue flashing lights.) Bad cops! Bad cops! What'cha gonna do? Where you gonna run when they come for you? Bad cops!

**Barricade:** (Jerky cam follows him as he squeals around a corner in his alt mode, lights flashing and siren blaring. He screeches to a stop and transforms with his blaster already drawn, pointing it at Prowl. The latter is just rising from being hunched over a prone Transformer in glowing cuffs.) Well, well, what we have here? Did some Autobot not get his scrawny ass beaten enough the last time I caught him poaching on my territory?

**Prowl:** (He rests a hand on his own blaster and levels a threatening finger at the other cop.) Back off, Decepticon, this is _my_ arrest. I've already cuffed the perp and planted the evidence. (He steps forward, putting his body between Barricade and the "arrested" bot.)

**Barricade:** (Makes a spitting motion.) You can't just wander into my jurisdiction and start arresting the first bot you see. Now get out of Decepticon territory before I book you under a _rule 238_ violation and blast a few holes in you.

**Perp:** (Slowly rises, cuffed wrists held out in front of him, looking back and forth between the arguing cops. While they are distracted, he quietly side-steps out of the frame.)

**Prowl:** (Angrily holding up his arm and flipping out a display on his wrist.) Nice try, Decepticon, but this is _Autobot_ jurisdiction... (He hesitates, then flips the screen closed again.) Damn it - I was supposed to turn _left_ at the junction. (He points angrily at the Decepticon again.) Don't think this is _over_ , Barricade. (Prowl quickly transforms and peels out of the frame leaving a cloud of acrid tire smoke in his wake.)

**Barricade:** (He puckers his lips and makes loud kissy sounds while noisily patting his right buttock plate. He laughs raucously and turns to where the cuffed bot is supposed to be. He frantically cranks his head left and right before he whirls about and runs out of the frame in the direction the departed prisoner.) _Hey!_

**Jingle:** (An animated logo for _Bad Cops_ slides into the frame, loudly screeching to a stop in the centre amidst a cloud of smoke.) Where you gonna run when they come for you?

**Announcer [voiceover]:** Every Thursday, only on D-TV.


End file.
